U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,654 discloses polymeric composites comprising an interpenetrating network of an organic polymer and an inorganic glassy polymer and a process for making such composites. The disclosed material is nonporous, and the use of perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers (PFIEP) containing pendant sulfonic acid groups or pendant carboxylic acid groups is not disclosed.
K. A. Mauritz et al., Polym. Mater. Sci. Eng. 58, 1079-1082(1988), in an article titled “Nafion-based Microcomposites: Silicon Oxide-filled Membranes”, discuss the formation of micro composite membranes by the growth of silicon oxide microclusters or continuous silicon oxide interpenetrating networks in pre-swollen “NAFION®” sulfonic acid films. “NAFION®” is a registered trademark of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,995 discloses catalysts comprising perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers (PFIEP) containing pendant sulfonic acid groups supported on an inert carrier having a hydrophobic surface comprising calcined shot coke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,213 discloses the preparation of catalysts comprising perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers (PFIEP) containing pendant sulfonic acid groups on a variety of supports.
The catalytic utility of perfluorinated ion-exchange polymers (PFIEP) containing pendant sulfonic acid groups, supported and unsupported has been broadly reviewed: G. A. Olah et al., Synthesis, 513-531(1986) and F. J. Waller, Catal. Rev.-Sci. Eng., 1-12(1986).